What If
by Dewfrost
Summary: COWRITTEN BY DEWFROST AND BROWNSTAR. What would happen if the Warriors plots were turned? If Silversteam didn't die? If Tigerstar ended up leader? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Brownstar and I (Dewfrost) are co-writing a series of one-shot "what-if" fics. This first one is done by moi, Dewfrost, and it's: "What if Silverstream didn't die?"**

**Here's my version of it. Takes place about Rising Storm, after Tigerstar's banishment. Fireheart's deputy, only Silverstream DIDN'T die in Forest of Secrets.**

A lone cat sat at Sunningrocks, his ears pricked towards the rushing river. The setting sun caught his ginger pelt, and like lightning to a tree, it flared a fiery orange. The cat was waiting for something. You could see the curious longing in his eyes as he looked towards the opposite shore. Finally he saw what he was looking for; the flash of gray fur through the reeds. A sleek gray cat slipped into the river and swam strongly to the other side. The flame-colored cat sprang forward to meet him as he reached the bank, dodging sideways to avoid the water that streamed from the gray tom's pelt.

"Hey, Fireheart," meowed the gray cat cheerfully.

"Finally you're here," Fireheart complained. "I thought you'd forgotten to come."

"How could I ever forget to come see you?" the gray cat rolled his yellow eyes, butting his friend in the side.

"You'd forget your own tail if it wasn't attatched." The retort came from a beautiful silver she-cat that had just arrived on the RiverClan bank. "Honestly, Graystripe."

Graystripe purred in amusement, while Fireheart lifted his tail. "Hello, Silverstream."

Silverstream dipped her head, and then stuck her muzzle back into the reeds. "Come on now," she coaxed. "There's nothing out here to hurt you."

"I smell ThunderClan!" The reply was high-pitched; a kit's voice. Fireheart pricked his ears again. "You brought them?"

"Yeah." Graystripe puffed his chest out proudly. "They're too small to swim the river. You'll have to go across yourself to see them."

With Graystripe's encouragement, Fireheart leaped into the river and made it to the other side. Silverstream hauled him out as he struggled on the slippery bank, snorting at the water trapped in his fur. "You ThunderClan warriors need to eat fish," she meowed. "What cat would ever want such thick fur?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when I was in ThunderClan," teased Graystripe, and she touched noses with him, her whiskers twitching. "That was different."

"Who is that?" The little voice was different this time, a bit lower.

"Come out and meet him," Graystripe returned.

Two small kits came out of the reeds. Their big, young eyes were wide with surprise as they noticed Fireheart, and their soft kit fur fluffed out. "Ew! He's from ThunderClan!"

"Hey! I was from ThunderClan once." Graystripe biffed the offending kitten on the head, and the dark gray tom flicked his ears, looking reaproachfully at his father. The other kit, who was silver tabby like her mother, her long limbs and fine head already promsing the same beauty and grace, took a couple of steps forward. "I don't know you," she mewed to Fireheart, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. "But I've heard of you. Graystripe tells us of you all the time. Are you Fireheart?"

"That's right." Fireheart twitched his whiskers and bent down to be eye level with the kit. "And who are you?"

"Featherkit." She spoke with every bit of dignity that Silverstream held, and Graystripe poked her mother with her tail. "Where does she get that, I wonder?"

"And I'm Stormkit." The more burly of the kits rushed forward, pushing his sister aside to get a good look at the ThunderClan deputy. "Did you really fight rogues and ShadowClan?" he demanded. "And bring WindClan home?"

"I did," Fireheart meowed proudly, and then added, with a glance at his old friend, "But you know what? I never did any of that without your father to help me."

"But not anymore." Stormkit's already thick, puffy fur fluffed out even more. "Why, Father? How come you don't live in Fireheart's Clan like you used to?"

"Well..." Graystripe swallowed, and for a minute it looked like he was searching for a reason. Silverstream pressed her side against his sympathetically. Finally he mewed, "I needed to come to RiverClan. Who else would watch out for my kits, for me? And your mother. I couldn't stand being apart from her."

Fireheart blinked, and he remembered that day when Graystripe had made his decision to join RiverClan. It had been the day Silverstream's kits had been born. She had somehow made it all the way to Sunningrocks so Graystripe could be there to, and as soon as he had seen his kin for the first time he had gone rushing back to camp to confess everything to Bluestar. She- and, surprisingly, Crookedstar- had understood, and in the end he had gone to RiverClan to be with Silverstream and his children, avoiding judgement from ThunderClan at the same time. Fireheart understood his reasons, but that didn't make him regret his friend's choice any more.

"Come on, then." Silverstream, with a glance at Graystripe, began to herd up her kits. "We'd better be getting back to camp. I promised Mistyfoot I'd go hunting with her later, and I've got to bed you two down with Mosspelt before that. Say good-bye to Fireheart now, and thank him for not clawing you to pieces for being in his territory."

"Thank you!" Their earnest, squeaking voices as they raced away made Fireheart purr with laughter. Graystripe did too, as they stood side by side and watched Silverstream and her kin depart.

Graystripe's eyes were sad as he turned back, his gaze fixing on the ThunderClan side of the river. Fireheart prodded him with a paw. "Do you miss it much?"

"Of course I do," Graystripe meowed. "It was where I was born- and I'll never get used to coughing up fish scales. But still, what would I do without Silverstream and Featherkit and Stormkit?"

"You love them." Fireheart lifted his head. "I understand, Graystripe."

"Thanks." Graystripe's whiskers twitched. "But you're deputy now. That's got to be great, huh?"

"It would be better if you were there to help me." Fireheart's response was the truth, and Graystripe sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'll still see you."

"Yeah." _But it won't be the same._

Graystripe seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he turned away. "I should get back," he meowed.

Fireheart nodded. "Me too."

Graystripe touched noses with him. "See you."

"I hope so. Take good care of your kits. And Silverstream."

Graystripe let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "She can take after herself, I'm sure."

Fireheart's whiskers twitched feebly as his friend turned away, and he didn't miss the slight eagerness in Graystripe as he leaped back into the river, back to his mate and his children. Fireheart waited until he disappeared before he began to make his way along the bank to the stepping stones. He wasn't swimming the river again if he could help it.

The scent of RiverClan was on the breeze, and it had been in Graystripe's fur. His friend was truly a part of that Clan now. He had left ThunderClan behind. For Silverstream, and for their kits.

The thought made Fireheart cold inside, despite how happy he was that Gryastripe had found himself a mate that he loved so deeply, beyond even the Clan loyalty he had been born with. Graystripe had moved on, he knew. And as he turned his eyes away from the reeds, as his paws touched the first of the stepping stones, Fireheart knew that it was time he moved on too.

**Well, that's what I thought would happen in the end if Silverstream lived- Graystripe moving to RiverClan anyway, only he wouldn't come back. 'Tis sad, I know, but at least Graystripe is happy.**

**Next chappie will be by Brownstar! **

**And, from Dewfrost: Reviews are appriciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if:  
Graystripe came back?  
Chapter done by: Brownstar**

**From Dewfrost: Here we go! 2nd chappie: "What if Graystripe came back?"Thanx to reviewers, and hope you enjoy Brownstar's chappie! All credit to this whole story goes to her, as it was, after all, her idea! **

-  
A sliver of sunlight peeked past the tips of the forest trees. The crip leaf-fall air weaved threw the hair of a ginger cat.  
The breeze made the fiery pelted cat's fur bristle and his spine tingle, as he pushed his way past the lichen of the exit of the den.  
His ears flicked forward as to listen to the wind.

"Firestar?"

The ginger leader, Firestar, turned his head behind him. His gaze fell upon beautiful sand pelted she-cat who was his mate.

"Sandstorm?" Firestar meowed stepping beside her. "Er- I was just-"

"Waiting for Graystripe?" Sandstorm finished.

"Yes." Firestar sighed.

"Not to dissapoint you or anything, but it is almost impossible for Graystripe to find us all the way here. But I do miss him, he was my friend too." She meowed rubbing against Firestar's flank. "Well, I am going to sleep. You should too." She added, and then walked into the fog, that had formed while they were in the conversation.

Firestar sighed again and set his gaze back to the forest.  
A sudden grayish figure was strutting his way, towards the camp. Could it be?

As the figure came closer, it seemed more familliar.

"Graystripe!"

'Sort of.'

"What?" Yowled Firestar as he finally saw "Graystripe." He was transparent, but still visable, a smidge.

'Shh, I know this is hard to grasp, but grasp it well. I am a ghost.'

"A ghost? Does that mean you have some unfinished business on Earth?" Firestar mewed, his eyes swelling up in sadness.

'Yes. And my unfinished business is you.'

"What?"

'Let me explain. You see, my business on Earth is to tell you that I am at peace. That you don't have to worry about me anymore. I am going to be at rest soon.'

"Oh no! Graystripe! My friend, how did this happen?"

'Well, after I was captured by the Twoleg, I was taken to his place, a Twoleg nest. And they were treating me horribly! But I managed to escape using the front exit of the nest. Oh! That retched Twoleg!  
'So I came upon what was at our old camp. Seeing the worst, I feared the worst. So I scampered all the way to Barley's Barn. And they told me that you went over to the Mountains, to the Sun-Drown place.

'I was so excited to know that you have made it out of the camp. So I began my jurney to our new home.  
'I almost starved going to find you, and I was so weak. When I tried to make it over a gap, I started to fall, I couldn't make it over. I fell into the deep gape in the Mountain.'

"Graystripe...I am so sorry!"

'Before I go, I have to ask you something. Firestar, you know now that I will not come back. I ask you now to apoint a new deputy on my behalf, and the Clans.'

As Graystripe began to fade he added in a soft whisper,

'I will rest in StarClan, do not forget me, you are like a kin to me. Do not forget me.'

Then he was gone, forever.

Firestar's saddness, boilled into rage. Then he meowed,

"I shall never forget you, I shall pick a Deputy on your behalf. I shall tell my Clan what you have told me, I shall make sure your spirit will never be forgoten. You shall be known in ThunderClan forvever. Goodbye my friend."  
Goodbye.

**(A/N: Hey, I did say that Graystripe would come back, but I didn't mean for good, or alive for that manner. Oh! Don't get me wrong! I love Graystripe to death! I just wanted it to me more dramatic! Did it work?)**

**From Dewfrost: Reviews are appriciated, and I'll get the next chappie up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappie, by me, Dewfrost, peeps! What if Cinderpelt wasn't caught in Tigerstar's trap? Here's what I think...**

One apprentice lay in her nest, staring upward. She could see the stars through the walls of the den. Silverpelt twinkled innocently, silently, making her wonder if her warrior anscestors truly were watching her.

_Frostfur says they do, _she thought, remembering the tales her mother had always told her.

"Hey Brackenpaw," she mewed to her brother. "Do you believe in StarClan?"

"Huh?" Brackenpaw snorted as he was abruptly woken up. Then he blinked as her question registered. "Of course I do, Cinderpaw! Every Clan cat does."

"Have you ever seen them, I mean?"

"No." The golden brown tabby shook his head, his calm, serene gaze never wavering from his sister's. "But why does that matter? The point of StarClan is to believe in them, to know that they're watching you, even when you can't see them."

She nodded. "That makes sense. Thanks, Brackenpaw."

"Why are you asking, anyway?"

"No reason. Well...lately I've been having this feeling. Like I've done something wrong. No, that's not it. It's like...like there's something I should be doing, that I'm not. Does that make sense?"

Brackenpaw started to nod, and then looked puzzled. "Not really."

Cinderpaw's whiskers drooped. "Never mind, then. Go back to sleep."

He did, and Cinderpaw was left staring up at the sky again, at the moon and Silverpelt. She didn't sleep, because every time she came close to dropping off, she was caught up in the sensation that she shouldn't be in this place at all.

&&&

Her mentor, Fireheart, scolded her the next day as they hunted through the snow. "You've usually got more energy than an angry squirrel," he meowed as she missed another easy catch. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just didn't sleep well."

His green gaze softened. "You know, Bluestar's fine," he mewed. "And Yellowfang is taking good care of the cats with greencough. Brindleface's kits will be okay."

"I know," Cinderpaw mewed. That wasn't it.

He bent and gave her fur a couple of quick licks. "I never thanked you for staying in camp that day I went out to get catnip and give Tigerclaw his message. Well done."

"Well done for staying in camp and doing nothing?" Cinderpaw meowed incredulously.

"Well done for following orders. Like a warrior," he meowed proudly, and then fell into the hunting crouch again. Cinderpaw padded behind him, her head tipped to the side as she absorbed the praise in his words, as well as the confusion that still swam round her in a haze.

_Fireheart said I did well...so why does it feel like I didn't?_

&&&

When Cinderpaw returned to camp, Fireheart sent her to bring Yellowfang fresh-kill. Cinderpaw's nose wrinkled at feeding the grouchy old she-cat, but she obeyed, dragging a rabbit down into the ferns where the medicine cat's den lay.

"Yellowfang!" she called. "Fireheart told me-"

"Hush, mouse-brain!" Yellowfang's raspy mew startled her. "I've just gotten Speckletail's kit to sleep. Do you want to wake him up again?"

"Sorry," Cinderpaw meowed, and then added in an undertone, "You old furball."

"What's that?" Yellowfang hissed. "Think I'm deaf, do you? That's the trouble with young cats- they have no respect for their elders."

"I do have respect," Cinderpaw protested.

Yellowfang snorted as she turned back around. Cinderpaw picked up the rabbit again and dropped it against the split rock. She noticed Speckletail's kit, little more than a scrap of fur, huddled in his tiny nest. "Will he be all right?" she whispered, her brief anger forgotten in sorrow for the young cat.

"I don't know," Yellowfang meowed bluntly. She was pawing at some herb with her paw. Cinderpaw noticed the fragrant leaf, and her interest was sparked. "What is that?"

Yellowfang's wide orange eyes turned on her. "Why would an apprentice like you care?"

"I'm just curious," Cinderpaw meowed defiantly, though she couldn't help admiring Yellowfang's sharp tongue, and the ferocity that bristled through her fur.

Yellowfang's gaze was searching as she looked over Cinderpaw, and the younger she-cat lifted her head, waiting for her response. "It's coltsfoot," she meowed at last. "It'll help those with greencough keep off further infection."

She chewed the leaf, spitting out the pulp onto a piece of bark, which she carried over to the kit. Gently she pushed the pulp into his mouth, tipping back his head so that the juices she had released would trickle down his throat. He gave a small mewl, and then fell back asleep.

Cinderpaw watched, fascinated. Something stirred inside her, a surge of understanding that she'd never felt before. It was beyond anything she'd learned, hunting and fighting. It was something differenet.

But Yellowfang was already turning away. "Go on now," she meowed. "And thank Fireheart for having you send the fresh-kill." For a moment she stared intently at the apprentice. "You'd do well to listen to him," she commented. "He's a cat that knows what he's doing."

Cinderpaw dipped her head in agreement, reluctantly padded away with the sharp scent of herbs still lingering in her nose. The meeting had fascinated her, and for a moment that haze had cleared around her mind. She looked upward.

Silverpelt was rising again, and the stars were bright. Warriors were sharing tongues by the nettle patch, and Cinderpaw remembered how she'd dreamed of sitting there one day, the best of the warriors. Now she stood, halfway in between the nettle patch and the tunnel of ferns where Yellowfang lived. The life of a warrior stretched out in front of her, steady beneath her paws. Her future was as clear as the stars above her, on this cloudless night.

And still, as the smell of the herbs tickled under her nose, and the memory of Yellowfang's wisdom was fresh in her mind, it was all too clear that there was something she was missing.

**I thought Cinderpelt was made to be a medicine cat and injury or not she'd want to be one. Anyway...**

**Reviews are appriciated!**


End file.
